1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and an electrical device using the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in addition to the effort to provide electronic devices in a variety of configurations, research and development is underway for providing displays in various configurations to be mounted on electronic devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emission display devices, have attracted attention as next generation display devices in terms of being driven at a relatively low voltage without requiring a separate light source, being formed as relatively thin and lightweight devices, and having high-quality characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and excellent response speed.
It is to be understood that this Background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the Background section may include ideas, concepts, or information that do not constitute prior art.